jeuxdystopiquesdeuropefandomcom-20200216-history
Eurovision Battle Royale 2025
La Bataille Royale Eurovision 2025, aussi connue sous le nom BRE 2025, Eurovision 2025, ou plus simplement Ireland 2025, est la 10e édition annuelle de la Bataille Royale Concours qui se déroule en pays. Une totale de 55 pays annonçaient leur participation dans cet évènement. La Bataille Royale consiste en trois demi-finales, avec chaque ayant commençant vingt-quatre heures après celle qui précède. La pays hôte, Irelande, était la vainquant de la 2024 édition l'année précédente, ce qui veut dire qu'il avait qualifié automatiquement a la Grande Finale de cette édition. Les autres pays étaient distribués dans les demi-finales par un tirage au sort. Là chaque citoyen participerait dans une lutte à mort jusqu'il n'y aurait qu'entre onze ou douze citoyens dans leur demi-finales. La vainquant de cette édition de la Bataille Royale Eurovision est Galyn Zenos de la Grèce. Il pouvait fuir de les chevaux muttations plus vite que Merilin Kallas de l'Estonie, qui a fini en deuxième. Ketil Ottarsson de les Îles Féroé eut fini en troisième, Bethany Rees du pays hôte Irlande en quatrième, et Amber Armstrong d'Irlande du Nord complétait le Top 5. Tom Harper, l'autre citoyen du pays hôte Irlande eut fini en onzième. Avec six mises à morts, Galyn Zenos établisse un nouveau record pour le plus grand nombre de mises à morts, tandis que Merilin de l'Estonie en deuxième fit match avec l'ancien record. Arena L'Arène de cette édition fut décidée le 22 novembre 2024. File:BRE 2025 Arena 1.jpg| File:BRE 2025 Arena 2.jpg| File:BRE 2025 Arena 3.jpg| File:BRE 2025 Arena 4.jpg| File:BRE 2025 Arena 5.jpg| Format et Règles Le tirage pour déterminer dans laquelle demi-finale chaque pays participeraient, ainsi que le nombre du podium sur lequel le pays hôte commencerait, se déroulait à Dublin, le 6 décembre 2024. Le pays hôte a été sélectionné à commencer sur le podium X. Chaque pays avait dû annoncer leur dessein de rejoindre la Bataille Royale d'ici à 1re décembre, et annoncer leurs citoyens d'ici à 12 mars 2025. Le plupart du pays a choisi ses citoyens par un procès internal, on pourrait dire une manière du "Fauchage". Le Fauchage se passe quand les gouvernements d'Europe, chacun organise une loterie télévisé de leurs citoyens où tous les citoyens d'âges entre 13 et 50 sont obligés d'avoir leurs nombres placés dans un pot grand, et après randomiser les noms, un seul nom masculin et un seule nom feminine sont appelés sur la TV par la gouvernement. Ces citoyens choisis donc vont disputer dans la Bataille Royale Eurovision. C'est notamment que beaucoup de citoyens chaque année veulent être des volontaires pour leur pays. Pour en tirer profiter, faut que les volontaires aspirants paient d'argent pour qu'ils puissent avoir leurs nombres dans le pot plus qu'une fois. Ce procès-ci coûterait aussi bas que £50 aux pays plus pauvres à £500 aux pays plus riches. Le maximum nombre de fois que une volontaire aspirant peut avoir leur nombre dans le pot est 100. Ce semble comme il n'y aurait autant volontaires comme aimeraient les OEs (Organisateurs d'Évènement), mais dans cet univers il y a milles de citoyens qui actuellement donnent leurs noms au pot pour avoir la chance d'être un volontaire et représenter leur pays. En attendant, les citoyens choisis sont invités aux plusieurs locations partout Europe pour se promouvoir, faire des allegiances, et parler avec des sponsors potentiels. Les Fêtes Officiels sont annoncés par les OEs usuellement vers le début d'an. Ces sont télévisés et regardés par millions aussi (penser à comment quelques personnes regardent le Tapis Rouge des émissions comme "The Oscars, etc.). La liste des Fêtes Officiels pour cette année : * : Barcelona (22 mars) * : Berlin (28 mars) * : Dubrovnik (11 avril) * : Athènes (25 avril) Ces fêtes n'est pas obligatoires et pendant ce temps les citoyens pourrait emménager au Village de Citoyens, ce que le village dans lequel tout les citoyens habitent pendant le temps avant la BRE. Tous citoyens y doit emménager d'ici au X juin, exactement un mois avant la BRE. C'est pour que chaque citoyen ait la chance de acclimater aux leurs environs et entraîner pour la BRE. Les OEs prévoir les citoyens avec leur propre équipe, composé des entraîneurs, des chefs, des spécialistes, des stylistes, etc, tout gratuit et sous le budget d'OEs. Pour les deux mois qu'y habitaient les citoyens, ils étaient encouragés d'apprendre des techniques de survie et faire de la musculation pour qu'ils aient la chance de survivre dans l'Arène contre les autres (et aussi pour se donner une spectacle captivant pour les téléspectateurs). Le matin avant la première demi-finale, La Cérémonie d'Ouverture a eu lieu. Comparable aux cérémonies olympiques, ce cérémonie-ci a célébré l'histoire et la culture du Pays Hôte, et de plus a inclus beaucoup de feus d'artifice, de la musique, des performance culturelles et musicales, et naturellement des écrans futuriste avec des pyrotechnies. Suivant cette spectacle cultural était le Défile des Pays. Les citoyens de tous les pays étaient apportés au Stade Central sur des chars et puis montrés aux millions de téléspectateurs. Les chars étaient décorés avec les symboles du pays duquel ses citoyens tirent leur origine, et c'est précédé par la drapeau nationale de ce pays. Dès que tout la pompe avait finie, les OEs et la gouvernement du pays hôte donnaient leurs speeches, les drapeaux étaient élevées, et puis le serment d'esprit sportif par un sélect citoyen. L'évènement final de la cérémonie était l'illumination du Chaudron, fait par le vainqueur de la Bataille Royale l'année précédente. Suivant la Cérémonie d'Ouverture, tous les citoyens étaient forcés à être confiné au Village de Citoyens jusqu'il fallait aller au leur arène pour la commencement de leur demi-finale. On n'était pas permis d'avoir accès aux informations dehors qui pourraient les aider dans leur propre demi-finale. En fait les citoyens n'avaient pas d'accès aux ni les télévisions ni l'internet. C'est pour assure que le suspense soit retenu et qu'aucun citoyen n'ait pas d'avantage par rapport les autres citoyens. Les Règles pour déterminer le classement des demi-finales # Top 11 or 12 remaining citizens in each semi-final all live to compete in the Grand Final # Of those, they are firstly ranked by number of kills they have committed. # If the citizens have the same number of kills, then the tie-break favors the one that reached that number of kills the earliest. # If all is still tied, then the Degrees of Separation Rule is enforced. ::ex. Jan of Germany kills only Teo of Belgium. Teo of Belgium had killed 2 other citizens beforehand. Erik of Sweden only kills Andriy of Russia. Andriy of Russia had killed 1 citizen beforehand. Jan of Germany will be ranked higher than Erik of Sweden in the semi-finals. :5. This Degree of Separation Rule will continue until necessary. :6. If all is still tied, the tie-break favors those who are furthest away from pod number 18. :7. If all is still tied, then the citizens will share the position. Qualification pour la Grand Finale Trent-six citoyens participent dans chaque demi-finals. Cinquante-quatre pays participent dans la Bataille Royale Eurovision cette année. Première demi-finale La première demi-finale a eu lieu entre le 12 juin et 17 juin. Deuxième demi-finale La deuxième demi-finale a eu lieu entre le 13 juin et 18 juin. Troisième demi-finale La troisième demi-finale a eu lieu entre le 14 juin et 16 juin. Résumé des demi-finales File:BRE 2025 DF 1.png| 1re demi-finale File:BRE 2025 DF 2.png| 2e demi-finale File:BRE 2025 DF 3.png| 3e demi-finale La Preparation pour la Grand Finale La Grand Finale (en anglais) Welcome to the start of the Eurovision Battle Royale 2025. In just under 5 minutes, 36 of Europe's finest, most brave citizens will be raised onto their pods going into the Arena, and in what will likely be two weeks, only one will emerge as the sole victor and Champion of Europe. We can only imagine how nervous and anxious the fans from the finalist nations must be, and how even more nervous their citizens must be! 1re Journée (26 juin) Andrew Stathakis of is killed by Noel Schwaller of . Skenobarda Krasniqi of is caught off-guard and killed by Merilin Kallas of . Edvin Furness of is killed by Camran Yerzhanev of . Bozdogan Sezen of is killed by Galyn Zenos of . Adetta Agate of is killed by Erik Scott of . Anežka Nosková of is killed by Noel Schwaller of . Résumé It was a surprisingly entertaining day! The citizens entered the Arena on the slope of the Connemara Mountain and the scene was cloudy. Noel of Germany, who finished first in his semi-final, got the first kill of the Final when he and Andrew of Cyprus reached the Cornucopia at the same time and he stabbed the Cypriot in the chest twice before running away. Later on he got the last kill of the day when he ambushed Aneźka of the Czech Republic as she tried to sleep under a bush. Skenobarda was the surprise death today; the Albanian had finished in 2nd place behind Noel in her semi-final, and many thought she could win but the middle-aged Merilin of Estonia finished her off by shooting an arrow into her head at the Cornucopia. Merilin might be a surprise victor as she showed her true strengths towards the end of her semi-final, despite being a middle-aged petite woman. Six citizens died, 30 remain. 2e Journée (27 juin) Maja Bresković of is killed by Galyn Zenos of . Ale Ginkute of is killed by Asko Nurmi of . Résumé It was a quieter day. Galyn of Greece spotted Maja of Serbia trying to swim in the Lough Auna, then proceded to sneak up on and drown her by violently keeping her head under the water. In the evening time, Asko of Finland spotted Ale of Lithuania walking in her Baltic Alliance, which consisted of her and the two Estonians and two Latvians. Asko was armed with a lethal slingshot with sharp stones, and managed to stealthily shoot a sharp rock into the back of her skull, killing her without the other Baltic citizens knowing who did it as they freaked out next to her. Two citizens died, 28 remain. 3e Journée (28 juin) Amadeu Vico of is killed by Goulizar Davidian of . Résumé The only death to report today is that of Amadeu of Andorra, who was ambushed and stabbed to death by the teenaged Armenian, Goulizar. One citizen died, 27 remain. 4e Journée (29 juin) Viktor Fremaut of sacrifices himself to the muttation wild pony so his young allies from the Netherlands can escape. Antis Augstroze of is killed by Kayleigh Rammenaud of . Résumé The big shock today is Viktor of Belgium's death. He was one of the fan favorites to win, and was the winner of his semi-final, but he decided to sacrifice himself and try to fight off a wild muttation pony so the two young Dutch citizens could get away unharmed. But what is now more exciting is the current battle between the brave English citizens against the four strong Baltic ones! And just coming in - as we typed that it was confirmed that Antis of Latvia has just been stabbed in the shoulder blade and killed by Kayleigh, as he was about to stab Erik! This is just occuring, and it is now officially Day 5, so we will finish this description for tomorrow's Day summary. Two citizens died, 25 remain. 5e Journée (30 juin) Antonija Abelite of is killed by Erik Scott of . Grigorije Komadinić of is killed by Tom Harper of . Madelene Palmkrantz of is killed by Eli Bakradze of . Résumé To finish with the British vs Baltic battle that occurred at the stroke of midnight today, it turned out as you all know that Antonija of Latvia ended up having her neck snapped by Erik of England! That means both Latvians were killed by their English opposite-sex counterparts in this Eurovision. The two Estonians fled after Antis was killed, leaving Antonija alone. Later on, the home nation of Ireland had reason to cheer as Tom successfully defended himself and his ally Bethany from an attack by Grigorije of Serbia. Tom managed to stab him in the side, then quickly slit his throat so he died quicker. Eli of Georgia also managed to ambush Madelene of Sweden and strangled her to death. Three citizens died, 22 remain. 6e Journée (1 juillet) Minja Kotilainen of is killed by Jaanus Mark of . Résumé It was a hard week for the Estonians, after having their entire alliance decimated, but they got some consolation today when they saw that they were being stalked by Minja on the northern lake shores of the Arena, and led her to a trap where she ended up losing track of the two. She looked around for a bit, before suddenly being pushed into the Arena border by Jaanus. One citizen died, 21 remain. 7e Journée (2 juillet) Filip Rietberg of is killed by Amber Armstrong of . Abellóna Ásgeirsdóttir of is killed by Bethany Rees of . Denis Jonjić of is killed by Erik Scott of . Résumé It was a great day to be from the British Isles. Amber of Northern Ireland managed to kill Filip of Netherlands as he tried running away back to his only ally Alijah. Later, the Irish hopes of having back-to-back victories escalated even more when Bethany killed by Abellóna of the Faroe Islands. Lastly, Erik got his second kill after managing to put Denis of Croatia in a headlock and asphyxiating him to death. Three citizens died, 18 remain. 8e Journée (3 juillet) Jaanus Mark of is killed by Kayleigh Rammenaud of . Résumé This 13 year old girl from Leicester might become the youngest winner of the Eurovision ever. She now has three kills, and she is tougher than most adults in this Arena! Another one of her traps has worked: she and Erik hid in some bushes all day, waiting for someone to fall inside her Apache foot trap. That person ended up being the heavily-favorited Jaanus of Estonia, who earlier had decided to part with his only ally Merilin who he knew could kill him easily. His whole leg ended up mangled, Erik pulled him out of the trap - causing more severe pain, while Kayleigh shot an arrow in his head to quickly kill him. One citizen died, 17 remain. 9e Journée (4 juillet) Flaviu Nicolescu of dies of a stomach virus and starvation. Résumé It was a slow day, with only Flaviu of Romania dying due to drinking contaminated water some days previously and having gone without food for 7 days. One citizen died, 16 remain. 10e Journée (5 juillet) Kayleigh Rammenaud of is killed by Galyn Zenos of . Camran Yerhanev of is killed by Merilin Kallas of . Eli Bakradze of is killed by Tom Harper of . Noel Schwaller of is ambushed and killed by Alyssa Frutig of . Résumé What a shock! The two biggest favorites to win were murdered today! In the past couple days, the headlines were talking all about how the 13 year old Kayleigh was unstoppable, and many prepared for her victory. But Galyn of Greece came and spoiled that party. It was very early in the morning, on the eastern slopes of the Connemara mountain. Erik was fast asleep and his daughter-figure was by his side. Camera's captured Galyn of Greece slowly and quietly approaching the two, careful not to wake either up. He was armed with multiple throwing knives. He aimed one at Kayleigh and threw it, hitting her straight in the forehead. She didn't even wake up, but Galyn ran as fast as he could away when the sound of the firework went off. Erik woke up in terror and horror at the dead little girl next to him. Tom of Ireland and Merilin of Estonia both got their second kills of the Eurovision. Merilin killed Camran of Kazakhstan near the southern border, while Tom got his when Eli of Georgia failed to kill Bethany, only injure her. Lastly, many thought it would be a German victory for Noel, who like Kayleigh seemed unstoppable. But Alyssa, the dark horse from the semi-finals who exploded onto the scene at the very end to claim second place, ambushed him and slit his throat despite him being bigger. It was noted that Noel looked more and more ravaged and starved as the Eurovision went on. Four citizens died, 12 remain. 11e Journée (6 juillet) Attention Citizens: As usual, it is during these late days of the Eurovision that you start to run out of food. The Gamemakers have decided to replenish the Cornucopia with much desperately-needed food, water, medicine, and weapons. Good luck. Erik Scott of is killed by Ketil Ottarsson of . Tom Harper of is killed by Helena Kozma of . Alyssa Frutig of is killed by Galyn Zenos of . Résumé Oh he was so close! Tom of Ireland dying was the news today all around Europe, he was a well-favorite and he carried the hopes for the Irish, but Helena of Greece showed up out of nowhere, alongside Galyn from the same country, and struck his head with a baseball as he turned around to flee with his newly-acquired supplies to take back to Bethany. She beat him six more times with the bat before the fireworks went off. Erik of England was also killed, this time by Ketil of Faroe islands. He had been hiding out the majority of the Eurovision, but he showed up late at the end to make his mark. Is that his tactic to win? Lastly, Alyssa of Liechtenstein, who just barely started to execute her plan of starting of silent and ending loud, was untimely killed by the other Greek, 20 year old Galyn. She had approached the scene just right after the two Greeks finished killing Tom. She stood no chance as Galyn chased and tackled her down. He punched her three times before choking her to death. Three citizens died, 9 remain. 12e Journée (7 juillet) Helena Kozma of is killed by Merilin Kallas of . Résumé After yesterday's hecticness, today was less so. Merilin of Estonia, again despite being exactly middle-aged, proved that she can be just as fit and dangerous as those half her age. She and her newly-acquired sword won the battle against Helena of Greece and her bat. Merilin stabbed her through her body, causing Helena to die seconds later as Galyn was nowhere to be found. One citizen died, 8 remain. 13e Journée (8 juillet) There were no events today. 14e Journée (9 juillet) Goulizar Davidian of is killed by Galyn Zenos of . Asko Nurmi of is trampled by a muttation wild horse after already being in the process of dying due to starvation. Résumé This changes things! Galyn of Greece records his 5th kill of the Eurovision. Still, many think he won't win due to Greece's unfortunate luck of coming so far just to die off at the very end, as well as the curse of the obvious favorite to win always losing against a less-obvious citizen. Yet, Merilin of Estonia is the favorite to win, followed by Ketil, Bethany, then Galyn, Amber, and Alijah, who despite being very strong in her semi-final, remains the only citizen alive to not be involved in any killings so far in the Grand Final. Who will win? We'll find out soon! Two citizens died, 6 remain. 15e Journée (10 juillet) Alijah Kortman of is killed by Ketil Ottarsson of . Amber Armstrong of drowns in the lake. Bethany Rees of is killed by Merilin Kallas of . Résumé We're getting closer and closer! The now second-favorite-to-win Ketil discovered Alijah hiding in a makeshift cave near the northern slope of the mountain. She was obviously starved and scared, but Ketil needed to kill her so he could win. He tried to do it as quick as possible, strangling her to death. Amber of Northern Ireland meanwhile was trying to swim across the lake after being chased by Galyn of Greece. She swam and swam but soon got tired and couldn't swim no more. A couple minutes later, she drowned. Lastly, huge groans of disappointment could be heard all throughout Ireland as their last remaining citizen, Bethany, could only finish fourth, being stabbed in the chest and left to bleed to death by the now favorite to win Merilin of Estonia. We're now into our top 3! Merilin is the huge favorite to win despite being up against two young and in shape males. After her is Ketil of Faroe Islands, followed by Galyn of Greece. Who will win? We'll find out real soon! 16e Journée (11 juillet) There were no events today. 17e Journée (12 juillet) Ketil Ottarsson of is killed by Galyn Zenos of . Merilin Kallas of is trampled to death by a stampede of muttation wild ponies. Résumé That's it! Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of the 10th Eurovision Battle Royale is Galyn Zenos of Greece! Congratulations! Tableau du Résultat